


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: She was pushing him into doing something he wasn't ready for and an act of desperation leaves Seamus Finnigan with nothing but a bad taste in his mouth.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This will most likely have another chapter to follow, but it will have to wait until I have some other things finished first.   


* * *

"Who the feck does she think she is? She is _not_ the best shag I ever had an' she won' be gettin' any more outta me, that's fer sure!"

 

The eyes of the four other Gryffindor boys stared at Seamus Finnigan as he stormed into the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him and causing the stone walls to shudder in its wake. If anyone was sleeping prior to his entrance, they were not now.

 

"Uh, Seamus. Is something wrong?" 

 

Neville received a pillow in the head from Harry for his question.

 

"No, Neville, he's the happiest bloke on the face of the earth, you dumb fuck!" Harry pulled the curtains around his bed and cast a silencing charm to shut out the ranting he knew would follow.

 

"Yeah, shut yerself off from yer friend when he needs his mates, Potter! See if I lend an ear the next time Ginny pulls her shite with you!" Seamus kicked the bed and swore another blue streak that left his roommates dumbstruck.

 

"Uh, Shay, he can't hear you. He cast a si---"

 

Neville was cut off by a flurry of pillows from both Ron and Dean.

 

"Fine! I don't need to hear about Lavender Fucking Brown anyway, you asshole!" Neville repeated Harry's earlier actions and shut himself off from the rest of the room.

 

"Ha! I sure as hell won't be fucking Lavender Brown again anytime soon!"

 

Ron looked over and gave Dean a look that questioned the sensibility of engaging Seamus in conversation that evening.

 

"You talk to him. He's your best friend!" Ron whispered harshly.

 

"No! I ain't crazy, Ron!" Dean huffed back. 

 

"I don' wanna talk ter either one of ye!" 

 

Seamus whipped off his jumper and tossed it to the side before hastily removing his jeans. He was just about ready to climb into bed when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

"Argh! Who the bloody feck could that be" shouted Seamus. He stomped over to the door, fully expecting to find an irritated sixth-year there to complain about the ruckus he'd raised.

 

He saw someone much better.

 

Much prettier, in fact.

 

Parvati Patil.

 

In a silky nightgown.

 

Without a dressing gown.

 

But then, he realized why Parvati was most likely there.

 

She was the bitch's best friend.

 

"If yer here to change me mind, ‘vati, it's not gonna work. The bitch is a nutter." He made to slam the door in her face but she was quicker and nudged it back open with her thigh.

 

"She's really messed up, Shay. You need to talk to her," she pleaded. "I've never seen her like this."

 

"That's a load of shite and you know it. She was screamin' like this when Weasley dumped her."

 

"Hey!" shot back Ron from his bed. "She called it off with me. Damn possessive wench she is!" He flopped back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

 

Seamus stood in front of Parvati with his arms folded over his chest and wearing, what he hoped was the angriest look he could muster. He knew that Parvati was going to try and change his mind, but he wouldn't let her. Lavender had gone too far this time. It was over.

 

"Please, Seamus. Let's go downstairs and talk about this, okay," she pleaded. The firelight from the corridor behind her caught the golden flecks in her eyes and a wicked plan entered his dirty mind.

 

"Sure, ‘vati. Let's go," he said smoothly and smiled at her. He led her out of the room, not bothering to offer her a jumper or his own dressing gown, or putting it on himself. It would just get in the way.

 

They walked down the cold, stone steps in silence into the empty common room where Parvati lit a roaring fire in the hearth and sat in the nearest armchair.

 

_Perfect_ , Seamus thought, and sat on the arm of the chair, smiling down at his ex-girlfriend's best friend.

 

"So," he began, "what do you have to tell me" He intentionally lowered his voice and easily slid down the arm into the seat of the chair, practically sitting on Parvati's lap. He cast a non-verbal enlarging charm and there was soon enough room for the both of them, but not enough where she could get away from him.

 

"Lav..Lavender's upset. I mean, she's _really_ upset. How could you break up with her the day before Valentine's Day? That's just cruel, Seamus."

 

"She was expectin' things I wasn't ready to give. I told her that. I ain't gonna get married!" Seamus tried desperately to control his anger. He didn't want to fight with Parvati tonight. "I don't care that we were together a year. I'm not ready to get married and she shouldn't push me."

 

"That's true..." Parvati bit her lower lip and tugged up the strap that had just fallen off her shoulder. "So what did she say?"

 

"She said," he began with a sigh, "that she was afraid for her reputation if she didn't get married soon. Especially since we've been, well..."

 

"Shagging."

 

"Fucking"

 

"Having sex."

 

"Doing the nasty."

 

"Knocking boots."

 

"Rutting like rabbits."

 

In what was meant to be playful banter between friends as they exchanged euphemisms for making love, Seamus and Parvati's eyes were drawn towards one another's and locked, both sets of pupils dilated in response to desire and not the lack of light in the room.

 

"Shay..."  
  


"Don't," he whispered, "say anything." Seamus put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. 

 

Her lips were soft and full; he could almost taste the exotic flavour of them underneath his.

 

As if she were sensing his thoughts, Parvati leaned forward, ever so slightly, and cupped his cheek with her hand. She swallowed and licked her lips before leaning in and closing her eyes.

 

Her lips were softer than he'd imagined as they met his in a tentative kiss. She began to pull away, but he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled Parvati onto his lap, causing her to straddle him. He knew she could feel his erection, and if he wasn't mistaken, that was her scent drifting up towards his nostrils and her wetness against his thigh. _Was she even wearing knickers?_

 

Seamus deepened their kiss and he coaxed her tongue into exploring his mouth while his hands went to her silky hair, holding her head against his. She smelled like honey and tasted even sweeter. A moan emerged from their mouths, neither of them sure who had done it. It was enough, however, to make him decide he'd had enough playing around.

 

With quick action of his hands, he lifted the flimsy shift off her body and tossed it on the coffee table. His eyes roved over her body, which she displayed unashamedly to him. Her skin was flushed, giving her mocha-coloured skin a rosy glow. And her breasts, _Merlin her breasts_ , were right there, ripe for the taking, which he did as he leaned forward to take one in his mouth and the other in his hand, simultaneously suckling and squeezing. 

 

"Seamus!" Parvati moaned. "Keep doing that..." 

 

He smiled against her breast and then moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin. As he mouthed her, he lifted his hips against hers, bringing their loins together, increasing their need and the size of his cock, almost to the point of being painful.

 

His left hand left her hair and sneaked between their bodies to find her hot, moist centre, which was soaking the fabric of his boxer shorts. He found the spot and began teasing her body, making her writhe faster and faster against his hand, causing him to increase the movement of his own hips. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him soundly, deeply, passionately, very nearly sending him over the edge. She moaned into his mouth as she came, all the while his fingers never left her clit. 

 

"More, I want more!"

 

Before Seamus had time to think, Parvati stripped off his boxer shorts and took him in her hand. Her hands felt like flower petals as they wrapped around his throbbing cock. Her hands were so soft, so gentle with him, he could barely contain himself.

 

"Sit...sit on it, please. I need to be...inside..." he gasped. 

 

Seamus felt her shift on the chair and soon he was surrounded by her, making his eyes roll back. She was tight, and then something...His eyes flew open as he realized she...

 

"Don't stop, please, Seamus!" Parvati lifted herself up a bit before slamming herself back down, effectively ripping herself open in the process. She screamed in pain, but he knew enough not to withdraw and stayed still until she was ready. Once he felt her body move again, he matched her rhythm, trying to remain gentle with her.

 

"So...so fucking..."

 

"Fantastic," they moaned together. 

 

Seamus pulled her body against his and they resumed their kisses which grew ever more frantic as their tongues stroked, teased and urged the other on. 

 

Parvati alternated rising up and down on him with circling her hips. She was driving him mad and he couldn't believe she'd never done this before. It was a thrill that he was her first and that she was behaving so recklessly, so wantonly with him. Him. Seamus bloody Finnigan. 

 

"Oh, oh!" she panted, her movements becoming erratic, telling him she was close. His hands held her tightly to him, and with a few more thrusts of his hips, the walls surrounding him shook and began to coax his own climax out of him. It built quickly and with a shout from deep inside his gut, he came inside her. 

 

After the pulsing and gyrating ceased, Parvati collapsed atop his sweaty chest and snuggled in to rest her head against his chest. Their breathing ragged and their bodies spent, they tried to fend off the sleepiness that overtook them. But it was no use. They soon fell asleep, naked limbs wrapped around each other in the glow of the firelight.

 

 

Hours later, Seamus' eyes fluttered open to find him alone and cold in the middle of the common room. The fire had gone out and a heavy chill hung in the air. It was about to get a lot colder.

 

"Hem hem," came a sound from across the room.

 

Seamus jumped up, startled at the sound and looked around frantically for his boxer shorts. He had no idea what Parvati did with them after she stripped him. Finding a stray cushion, he placed it in his lap and looked around to find the other occupant of the room.

 

"How could you!" It was her. Lavender.

 

"Lav.."

 

"Shut up, you prick! I send her out to talk to you and you do... _that_! In the middle of the common room, no less!" There were tears falling from her eyes and any hint of fury was gone. Lavender continued to rant and rave at him, and soon there was a crowd of Gryffindors lining the stairs behind her, all staring at him, naked, save for a sofa cushion covering his bits. Some were clearly embarrassed by the whole thing and others could be seen hiding their chuckles behind hands.

 

"Please...please let me explain..."

 

"You don't need to explain! You came down here. You sweet talked Parvati into fucking you. What else is there to explain?" Lavender whipped around, her hair accentuating her turn and pushed her way through the crowd and trudged up the stairs yelling and screaming the entire way to her dormitory.

 

Seamus hung his head in his hands, wishing like hell that everyone would just leave him alone. He watched a pair of blue slippered feet and four feet encased in white socks walk towards him and stop at the edge of the sofa. With trepidation, he looked up to see Dean, Ron and Harry. 

 

"Uh, here," Harry shrugged off his dressing gown and tossed it to Seamus. 

 

"Thanks, Harry." Seamus watched them turn around so he could cover himself. He pulled on the fluffy robe before clearing his throat. "I...I, er..." He'd never felt so ashamed.

 

Ron turned around and put a hand on Seamus' shoulder. "'sokay, Seamus. I reckon we shoulda talked to you last night."

 

"No, it wasn't any of yer business." Seamus began walking away from them.

 

"Hey, Seamus," Dean called, causing him to turn around. "You wanna grab a drink today? I think we need some guy time, you know"

 

"Sure, mates." Seamus smiled and climbed the stairs and headed back toward his room, the stairs feeling as if they carried on far longer than what they did.

 

The door was ajar and all Seamus wanted was to go back to sleep. The clock on Dean's table said it was only six o'clock. He could get in a few more hours' sleep before heading off into Hogsmeade. He pulled back the heavy curtains of his four-poster bed, ready to crawl underneath the heavy quilt his grandmother had made him when he turned eleven.

 

Except the bed was already occupied.

 


End file.
